Dimitri
Dimitri (LithonielPwnz) is an anti-villain in the These Violent Delights RP. The bodyguard and henchman of the Grand Duchess Anastasia, Dimitri's life is full of bloodshed and brutality. Early Life Dimitri was born to a loving mother and a strict father. He grew up in a small town in Russia, so small that most Russian never heard of it. Dimitri's mother died of unknown causes when he was a toddler, leaving him in the care of his father. His father was physically abusive, frustrated with being a widower and left to take care of Dimitri all alone. At the age of twelve, tired of the abuse, Dimitri ran away from home. With no one to take care of him, Dimitri found his way to St. Petersburg. Curious of the outside world, he snuck into a royal banquet in the Romanov palace. There, he first saw Anastasia, and was instantly infatuated with her. Unfortunately he didn't enjoy her presence for very long, as royal guards discovered the uninvited guest and kicked him out of the palace. From that day, Dimitri swore to teach himself how to fight so he could become Anastasia's bodyguard. He decided to live in an orphanage, training himself to fight. He would practice killing by using stray animals he found on the street. Eventually, the head of the Royal Guard discovered him while stumbling upon Dimitri killing a stray cat, and decided to adopt Dimitri. Moving into the palace, Dimitri officially met Anastasia, who he nicknamed Anya, and the two became close. Adulthood One day, Dimitri was travelling while on a job for Anya, when he bumped into a mysterious man. The man claimed to the see the future, and Dimitri had the strangest feeling that the man was telling the truth. He followed the man into his home, where the man told him his fortune. Dimitri would become rich, wealthy, and successful, but he would not enjoy such leisure for long, as he was to die not too long after he achieved his wishes. Something in Dimitri told him that this fortune was true, and he accepted his fate calmly. Dimitri couldn't bear to tell Anya his fate, as he knew it would break her heart. Instead, he chose to silently follow whatever orders Anya gave him, and to never pursue her as much as he was in love with her. Current Situation Dimitri is currently wandering around, performing hits for Anya. Personality Dimitri is different things to different people. To normal people, Dimitri can be an asshole. He enjoys seeing other people in pain, and loves causing pain to others. He's extremely cocky, and very arrogant. He's an instigator, having no problem pissing people off just to get a rise in them. He very rarely gets pissed off, as he thinks he's pretty much indestructible, but when he does get pissed, it's not a pretty sight. With women, Dimitri believes in lust at first sight. He's known for his sexual adventures, and infamous for getting rid of his flings in a rather not-so-nice way. To Anya and little children, Dimitri is as sweet as can be. He's very protective, and has no problem killing anyone who messed with the people he cares about. He'll answer any request he is asked, especially with Anya, no questions asked. He can be very charitable, especially to children, and will help out any way he can. Relationships 'Anya' Dimitri is hopelessly in love with the Grand Duchess. He has been ever since he saw her when they were little kids, although Anya has no idea of this. He's willing to do anything for Anya, and he's at his sweetest when he's around her. He's never been angry at her in his life, no matter how many times she's yelled at him for something. He's always wanted to pursue her, but now that he is dying, he's decided to just leave her be.﻿